I can't leave you
by Shin Kurogane
Summary: Itachi became Naruto's guardian after the blonde's father past away. What happen when Naruto loves his homeroom teacher, also his guardian? Pairing: NaruIta. AU High school fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. This is my new story and still, it is unbeta'd. Anyway, just enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters in it.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEPPPP!

BAM!

I sat up, yawned and look at my clock. There go another one. I don't know why I keep buying those, knowing I'll break them sooner or later. And…

BAM!

"Naruto, wake up! We're gonna late if you just keep your ass in this room."

This is one of my typical mornings. Wake up, waiting for my guardian to burst in, get ready for school, breakfast, clean up the trash then go to school. Ah… yeah. The one just slammed my door open is my guardian. A dark hair, emotionless freak who always bugging me. He's 6'0 ft. tall and is currently wearing a white button-up shirt with a black vest and a pair of black jeans. I wonder what kind of teacher dress like that. And yup, he's my homeroom teacher. And for fuck's sakes he teaches world history. He became my guardian somehow, after my father's death.

My father… he was a great professor in Konoha university. My mom died when I was born and thus, my father gave me all his love. He taught me and took care of me so well. With his students, he saved many lives of theirs. And my guardian is one of those who saved by my father. I don't know what he meant. He said he wanted to become my guardian in favor of my father. He didn't even let me have a word in this and just basically moved in without _MY_ permission. But really, it's good to have him here. I don't have to worry about money or food or anything.

"Good morning, Itachi." I said, smiled at his scolding face. I love how his face becomes all crunchy when he's scolding.

His face relaxed a little, he let out a snarl and turned to walk away.

"Just hurry up, dumbass." He said. Ahh… he's so cold.

* * *

He drove us both to school with his car after gave me my lunch. I love to look at him when he's teaching, to hear his calm and low voice. Ahh… his voice's so sexy. I wonder what kind of noise he will make when we're fucking. Hm… yesss… I'd love to know that…. Why is it that everyone's looking at me? And why's there a chalk… a chalk… holy fucking shit it's a dictionary and it's flying toward me.

"Ouch. What the fuck was that for? Who in the blue fucking hell threw it?" I yelled out after get a bruise on my forehead. Right then I felt someone's killer-intent was sent toward me. I looked up at a very pissed off Itachi.

"Naruto, it's me who threw it. Now can you tell me why did you space out, in my class?" he questioned calmly. This state of him makes most of his student scare the shit out. But, well, I got use to it.

"Hehe… just thinking about you, Itachi."

"How many times did I tell you not to call me that? And what is it about me that you have to think about? Actually, don't answer that." He said angrily and just when he was about to throw another book at me, the bell rang. He glared at me once more time before grumpily walked out.

I looked at his back and thought perverted thoughts. Ahh… I'm such a pervert when it comes to him.

My friends like me 'cause only I can bear with him and even retort him. well, it's not only because of that. It's also because I'm hot. With my blonde spiky hair and tanned skin, well-built and 6'3 ft. tall, I easily become a sport star of my school. And also, I'm in top 5 smartest students in this high school. Yes, my life is fucking great. Ahh… but now I think of it… those so-called class mates of me also like me because I'm rich. I mean, if your father was a famous professor and also a successes businessman, then you'll be practically rich with all the heritages.

I don't care though. As long as I have Itachi with me then I'll be fine.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

"Nng… Itachi…" a moaned out. God damn, I'm so pathetic. I'm masturbating with his apron. I was so turned on just by hearing his voice…. This morning we almost kissed… and his blushing face is so fuckable though his words are nothing like that. Well, I guess he's a Tsundere. Hahah… Itachi is a Tsundere…. Who would've thought?

I moved my hand faster while sniffing the apron…. Ah… his scent…. My eyes shut closed as my orgasm came. Cum spurred all over my hand. I thought about how Itachi look like, with my cum on his face…. Yes… how erotic… but I heard a click and my fantasy was there, eyes-wide looking at me. Ugh… this is awkward…

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my apron?" he asked, almost coldly. Ugh… not good. Even his coldness turned me on.

"Ah… I was… masturbating?" I grinned sheepishly, which made him angrier. He stormed to my spot and snatched the clothes on my hands away. He looked at it disgustingly before threw it into the washing machine. After that he turned to look at me while I was pulling up my pants. His look was so distancing that I felt a pang in my heart. He didn't say anything as he brushed past me. I quickly stood up and grabbed him by his forearm.

"Wait! I…"

"Let go. Don't touch me with the filthy hand that you used to touch your dick." He glared at me. Ah… I got turned on again.

"look, I'm sorry but I can't help it. I was so turned on by you. Everything about you could make me hard as rock. And… your blushing face earlier pulled the final straw. I can't just rape you so I masturbated."

There he blushed again. Damn how could he be so fucking cute while most of the time he's an emotionless asshole.

"S-stop all your nonsenses. Hurry and go back to sleep." He took his chance to get free from my hold. But I was faster than him. I turned him around and pulled him into a kiss. He left out a shock gasp, which I took advantage on and slid my tongue in his mouth. I sucked his tongue, forced him to kiss me back. And surprisingly, he did kiss me back, although he was a little bit shy. I smirked into the kiss before pulled back. I leaned down, my lips at his ear.

"I love you, Itachi." I whispered. I can feel his body shivered.

"Stop doing this kind of thing. If you dare making fun of me more than this-"

"I'm not making fun of you, Itachi. I'm serious. I love you." I said it again. Somehow it hurts hearing he say those words.

"No you're not. You properly don't get any attention from the girls and you tired of masturbation so you go and find comfort from the closest person, which surprisingly, me. I don't have time for your sex drives." He said angrily. His face grew redder with each word.

I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"No. it's love. I only want you, Itachi." I said desperately. His face relaxed a bit.

Itachi sighed, then pulled me into another kiss. I was too happy to realize what was happening, so I just let my mouth gape opened. His tongue swirled mine, making me moan. God damned me if he's not good. When it reached my mind, I quickly returned the kiss and this time, it's his turn to moan. When we broke a part, I can feel his hand on my clothed cock. I gasped in pleasure. He then unbuttoned my pants and slid his hand in.

He stroked it gently and slowly. I groaned out, wanted him to go faster. But he stopped. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know when I shut them, to look at him curiously. He was pulling off his own pants before settled us in a sitting position with himself on my lap. He rubbed our dicks together and this made us both moan loudly. With half-lidded eyes, he looked into mine. Then we kissed again, before I have a chance to say anything. He rocked his hips faster as well as his hand. I leaned down a bit and kiss the pulse of his neck. When I reached his collarbone, I bit down hard and made him yelp. Satisfied with the mark on his neck, I licked the blood on it as apologize. He mewled, then continued to move. Minutes later, we both came while screaming each other's names.

He panted heavily with his head rested on my shoulder. I was about to move my hand to his backside, but he stopped me.

"D-don't. if you want to go all the way, then at least find a fucking condom." He said, lightly out of breath before turned back to his room. I looked after him dumbstruck.

Condom… if I'm not wrong, dad had some in his room. Right! I'll go in his room.

* * *

_Hm…._

I slid the door open and sneakily got inside. Ugh… why do I have to be all sneaky like this? I opened a drawer to find there's a carton box. I looked at the box for a while before opened it. Inside was letters, encourage and thanking letters from his students, some notes and his diaries. Finally when I saw a white box, I took it out.

_Condoms._

I put the box aside. I have to put these letters back in or Itachi will be mad. While putting them in, I found one with Itachi's name on it. I was curious.

_Itachi's letter…_ I thought, then opened it without a second thought. It was a normal thanking letter, like others. But my eyes moved to the last part of the letter.

_p.s. I've always love you, Minato-sensei. Thank you for the wonderful youth you gave me._

"What is this…. Isn't it a love letter? He was in love… with my dad? Then why did he…" I was… shocked. Itachi, loved my father and had sex with me. Oh my god… I calmed myself, put all the other things back in their orders and stormed to his room.

I kicked the door open and Itachi looked at me surprisingly.

"What… what are you thinking slamming in like that? Get the fuck out." He said. But I ignored and approached him.

"What is this?" I asked, sticking out the letter. I could see his face turned pale. He gasped.

"Y-you read someone's letter?" he snatched the paper in my hand while saying this. His head hung low.

"You loved my father?" this came out more of a statement.

"It's not your business anyway." He retorted softly.

"It _is_ my business. It's about my father." I said louder. He turned away, avoiding any eyes contact. But then he looked up at me, his eyes turned harsh.

"What if I did? I loved him, so what?" he replied with a slight panic tone.

And my heart broke a bit. I bit my lips, then gained all my courage to ask him.

"You care about me… just because I'm his son, right?" it hurts… to say that.

"If that what you really think, then do it whatever you want." He said before laid back, his back faced me.

I smirked bitterly. Oh god it hurts. Tears were falling down on my cheeks.

"Alright…" I said in a low tone and turned away.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

**-The next morning-**

"Naru-…" Itachi walked in the blonde's room to wake him up, but he's nowhere to be seen. After last night, it seems like Naruto wanted to end all of this. His heart skipped a beat as he heard a sound in the kitchen.

He quickly moved there but it was only a rock hit the window. He frowned, but shrugged it off.

_He's probably just sulking and walked to school early._ Itachi thought before drove to school, hoping to find Naruto there.

But no, the blonde was not there either. Throughout the day, he begins to panic.

_Where could he be? Could he be kidnapped? Oh god please be safe, Naruto._ He thought as he ran all the streets to find the blonde teenager.

**_Naruto's POV_**

_The light's off._ I thought, looking at my house. It seems like Itachi's not home. I walked in and went straight to the kitchen, where I found my dinner was already there with a note. I sighed then sat down and eat. Suddenly the lights were on. There stood Itachi, all sweaty and looked worry. He sighed in relieve when he saw me there.

I don't want to face him now, so I put down my chopsticks and silently washed the dishes. When I'm all done, I brushed past him but only held back. I looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Look, about last night… I'm sorry, okay?" he said, a little sad.

I frowned, shrugged his hand off and turned back.

"Just forget it, _sensei._ I don't need an apologize from someone just whored himself to me because he loved my dad."

And I went back to my room. I don't care anymore. I don't care if he agreed to have sex with me. I don't care if he cared for me. I just don't need those fake feelings anymore.

_**Tbc.**_

* * *

So how was it? Tell me I need to know. And just so you know, this is just the first part because... Yeah, so R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Well this is the new chapter. Wow at first I planned this to be a oneshot, it turned out like this. This is more crappy than the first ch. because I didn't even bother to check the spellings (Lol my bad).

**Warning:** Yaoi [HARD], Bdsm, D/s, dirty talks, and of course, LEMON. YUP! LEMON. As in, my... third or second lemon, I don know. And if you don't like a totally submissive Itachi, then I suggest you to leave. I warned you, so please no mean words.

Well, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto as well as the characters in it.

* * *

**-Few weeks later-**

God damn it all to hell. I was tired as hell. To avoid Itachi, I wake up at 5 and went to work thirty minutes later. Yeah, work. I'm having a summer holiday so I've got a lot of free time. My schedule changed, from more than 10 to less than 5 activities a day. And that's including: work, lunch at my work place, continue to work, go to another work place, and continue to work and when I come home it's already midnight. It works effectively, thought. Of course I can't be over him so fast. I missed him a lot but… really; I don't want to see him now.

Today is my day off and I have nowhere to go so I have to sit in the house. Knowing Itachi will probably not coming back home in less than 2 hours, I let myself free. Now I'm walking around with only my jeans on. It hot as fuck. I lay down on the couch, sighed relaxingly. Suddenly I heard Itachi's voice.

"Whew… it so damn hot out there." I opened my eyes to look at him, then closed them again.

Uh… I can feel his gaze on me and I can even hear his breaths. I snapped my eyes open again.

"What are you looking at?" I asked rudely.

He didn't answer, instead quietly walked toward me. When he stood next to the couch, he kneeled down and hugged me.

"Naruto… where have you been? I-I was worry about you. Were you avoiding me? Oh god…" he sobbed into my chest and my heart skipped a beat. Even though Itachi was here, hugging and talking to me so gently, my heart is still broken. I sighed.

"I have works to do, sensei. And would you please let me go? You're not my lover to hug me like this." I stated calmly, waiting for him to let go. Itachi lifted his head up, looked at me with hurt in his teary eyes.

"What have I done to have you become like this? If-if there's anything I can do to get the old you back, I'll do it. Please Naruto, just tell me. Please! I don't… it hurts seeing you like this." He said quickly, trying not to choke on his words. I eyed him incredulously.

"Stop it, sensei. You want my forgiveness probably just because I am his son and I have his face. Don't be so pathetic, sensei." I replied with a little bit of anger leaking in my voice while standing up.

Itachi's eyes widened before he shook his head vigorously.

"N-no. It's not anything like that… I was… I... I missed you, Naruto. I was being stupid a-and… your words irritated me. I-I couldn't control my anger and so… and so I said those hurtful and stupid words to you. I'm sorry. And I want to make it up for you. Please, Naruto. I'll do anything."

I frowned, moving to my room and he followed me. When we were inside, I turned around to face him. He looks so beautiful with tears on his eyes, his pale face has flushed red, his small body was trembling and his legs were trying to stand straight.

"You still want me to forgive you?" I asked calmly and he nodded. I then walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. I gestured for him to come closer.

"Come here." I ordered when I saw no reaction from him. he looked at me strangely before complying. When he was in front of me, I smirked.

"On your knees, _bitch._"

Itachi looked at me in horror. I waited patiently for him to do as I said. After a few minutes, he finally got on his knees with tears streaming down his beautiful face.

"You know what to do. And do your best." I demanded and his hands were shakily brought up to unzip my pants. My aching length popped out and I can see him blushed furiously.

He shyly sticks his tongue out to lick at the purple tip and then the slit. His tongue then moved around the base of my cock and I moaned occasionally, which made him moan as well. I started to get impatient, so I took a fist-full of his hair, wanting him to suck. And he did. He opened his mouth wide to swallow the tip, then slowly deep-throated me. I could tell he was trying to repress his gag-reflex. His head started to move up and down while his hand was stroking the part he couldn't take in. my head was in bliss as I threw my head back with my eyes shut. Damn, he was talented with his tongue. With half-lidded eyes, I look at his face. His eyes were closing too. Pearls of tears rested on the corners of his eyes. I also noticed that his other hand was stroking his cock, so I snapped it away. He immediately looked at me, still partly focus on sucking.

"Don't you dare touch yourself unless I tell you to."

He nodded and continued. I brought my hand to the back of his head, moving it myself. He relaxed his throat and let me fuck his mouth roughly. A few minutes later my orgasm reached me and I cum in his mouth before pulling out. He tried to swallow it all and then he licked the rest on my now soft cock. When he noticed there were a few drops on my feet, he hesitantly looked at them before leaned down and lick them all. This was the most shocking event in my whole fucking life.

Itachi looked up at me with pleading eyes, as if asking for me to fuck him. Then he opened his mouth.

"P-please…." His voice was hoarse. I stared at him.

"What did you mean, my words irritated you? Answer it honestly and I'll consider what to do next." I said slowly.

He bit his lips, trying to find his words. His eyes moved around before settled on me.

"I… it was… um… I meant,… at first I really did agree to take care of you because you are his son and I loved him… a-and then… after a few months we lived together and… stuff happened… I started to develop some feelings for you. B-but… I am hated everywhere… and y-you… you're popular, boys and girls are all around you. And w-when you… you told me t-that… that you loved me, I couldn't be-believe it. And I still doubt… my feelings… so all I did was… pushing y-you away. T-then you started t-to… to ignore me, acted all c-cold toward me…. T-that was when I… I realized… I love you so much t-that I… I can't live… without you." He sobbed uncontrollably. My head was a puzzled as he say those. He… loves me?

I stared at the small, shaking body in front of me. He looks like a cat that lost its master. I couldn't help the urge to reach out and pull him into a hug. He stiffened at the sudden contact, but relaxed right away. He rested his forehead on my shoulder and began to cry out loud. I patted his back gently, trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. But you should've told me that, not just confirm your love for my father like that. I was about to rape you senseless that night… I wanted to break you apart. I wanted to show you not to mess with me. I wanted to see you squirm beneath me, begged me to stop. I wanted to hurt you, to tear your soul into pieces that could never be healed. But now, knowing that you love me too, I have this urge to hold you, to protect you and to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry…. It was also my fault that I acted so childish. I thought avoiding you would make me forget you, but I can't hide the fact that I thought about you all the time." I said, kissing his hair softly.

He then lifted his head and looked at me. A smile spread on his face. It was the most genuine and beautiful smile I've ever seen. He reached up to place a small peck on my lips.

"I forgave you." He said softly. We looked at each other for a long while before I couldn't take it anymore and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He mewled when my tongue darted out and roamed all over his wet cavern. He tasted of mint and cinnamon. So good… I'm hard again just by hearing those beautiful noises he made. We parted and I repositioned him so that he was straddling my lap.

"Take me. Now!" His voice was all raspy and shaky. I smiled and kissed him again. My hand traveled down to his covered erection. I cupped it and stroked gently, earning myself a moan from Itachi. He moved his lips in order to get more contact. Suddenly something popped in my twisted mind. I smirked at this and threw him carelessly on to the bed. Itachi whimpered at the little harsh treatment he received. But just he waits. I'm not done with him yet. I leaned down to the reddening ear, gave it a lick before whispering.

"I know what kink you're into, Itachi. I found those BDSM magazines in your room. From your cute expression you're making right now, I assumed that you're a sub?" his heart beat faster as I finished. Instead of protesting, he just gave me a simply 'Yes.'

"Well, well then. Since I'm a nature born dom. So do you want to set this scene for us? Only at home, of course." I blurred out. My cheeks heated up a bit at the pervert thoughts in my head. Submitting Itachi versus sadistic Itachi. Winner: submitting Itachi.

I leaned back, eying him. his eyes was half closed, cheeks flushed and lips lightly parted. He reached up and gave a small lick on my cheek.

"Master." He breathed out. I'll take that as a 'Yes' then. Smirking again, I let my hand moved down to his hips and took off his pants with lightning speed. He groaned, threw his shirt to the floor and pulled me into another kiss.

"Now now, pet. It's not the way to ask your master what you want." I scowled playfully as we parted. He growled in his throat then casted his eyes down my erection.

"I'm sorry… Master. Will you let your pet please you again?" he asked softly, embarrassment leaking in his voice. It seems like it was his first time doing this.

"Well, you'll have to ask for it nicer." I teased, seeing his obviously hunger in his eyes. He took a deep breath before looked at me.

"Master, your pet wants you to feed him with your hot, tasty cum. Please fill me, use me like a worthless whore. Cum in me, piss in me. I'm your bitch, your personal cum-dump. Only for you to use as you want. Master, please. I want to feel all your hot liquids in my swollen stomach. Please, please Master." He said slowly, making more and more aroused at the display.

Wow he's really into the scene now. Guess that because he's wanted this for a long time. Wanted to have someone dominate over him, make him feel so utterly useless and depending. And I'm more than happy to have my ways with him.

"Well since you asked so nicely, come and get your meal, pet. And this will be in your every meal, get it?" ahh… so nice seeing him all… blushing and obeying. He crawled to me, using both of his elbows to hold his weigh and stick his ass up.

"Y-yes, master." He said before taking in my flesh again. His tongue swirled around it in an experienced way. His head bobbed up and down faster and faster. I stopped him to reposition us so that I was sitting with my legs spread, while he was on all fours. He leaned down again, settled himself with his ass up higher and his face buried to my groin. His cheeks hollowed as he tried to take in all of me. When I almost at my limit, I grabbed his hair and pulled back violently, making him yelp.

"Get on my lap, pet." I ordered and he quickly complied. After he done settling, I started to assault his neck, licking and nibbling. He mewled cutely.

"So, tell me. What have you learnt from your magazines?" I smirked as I bit hard to his pale collarbone.

He panted out, unable to form words properly.

"I-ahh… I know h-how... nng… Masters… ugh… make r-rules-ahhhh… for t-their pets." He managed to stutter out with my hands twitching and pinching his hardened nipples.

"Then which rules did you like most?" I asked, moved my left hand to his aching cock. He moaned louder.

"I've… nng… always… hah… thought about Master-nng… telling me… ugn… to… cr-crawl around… aah. W-with no-nothing b-b-but a leash… an-ahhh…. And a thong… nyaaa… o-on me in… nng… in puplic. A-and Master m-make me eat… on th-the floor… hm… w-with both of my-hyaaaaa…. My arms… tied behin… my back."

He answered between moans as my hands slowly drove him to his orgasm. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh? Why is that?" I'm trying my best to keep my calm, or else I'll jump him and fuck him until I can gain a full bucket of cum that drip out from his hole. My hands stopped so that he could gain his thoughts.

"Be-because… people have respected me my whole life. They look up at me only because I'm an Uchiha. All the responsibilities and pressures are put on my shoulders. And having someone to control me makes me feel better. About my favorite rules…. It just that… crawling makes me feels so hopeless and worthless. Makes me feel completed. The leash gives me the feeling being someone's property, all depending and unable to do anything but obey orders. The thong makes me feel so exposed and aroused. The last two are just because I want it, I want to be an actual _bitch_ for my Master." He said with a blush spread on his cheeks, his eyes wandered around the room. Then he locked eyes with me again.

"Will Master do those things with your pet? Of- of course along with your own orders, Master." He said, even cuter.

I smiled at the new Itachi in my lap. I grabbed his chin.

"I asked you just for that, pet. So then, from now on you'll prefer me as 'Master' and I prefer you as whatever I want even when we have guests, as long as we're at home. Second, you'll crawl all the time when we're at home, wearing nothing but a thong, just as you like. Third, you won't eat as an equal with me, which mean you'll get yourself a plate on the floor. Fourth, we'll only stop the scene when I say it, though it's only temporarily. Finally, I'll get you a leash and you'll have to put it on all the time, but you can wear only a collar when you go out. Are things clear between us?" I said and leaned in to capture his lips. His body was trembling with pleasure, I can tell.

"Yes, Master. I'm your willing slave. Use me, punish me, put me in my place as a slave that knows nothing but pleasure his Master." He said. My body got hotter. God, now he's sexy and cute at a same time.

I smirked and without warning, I put all three fingers in his tight hole and he gave out a surprised yelp. I groaned as his walls tightening around my digits. It was soooo fucking hot. His eyes shut, his face scrunched in pain. I kissed his neck again, trying to distract him. as his breath began to get more steady, I started to move my fingers roughly, hitting his prostate in the first thrust. His head was thrown back in ecstasy, his mouth wide opened in a silent scream. And he started to slam his hips down, fucking his own hole with my fingers. I frowned at the display he was giving me and growled throatily. My free hand continued to touch the abused nipple, and my mouth was starting to lick the other one. He cursed out meaningless words.

"aah… M-Master…. Feels sooo goo-ahhhhhh… Please… Master… aah… harder please…. Nng… AAHHH MASTER!" and he came with the final shout. He came all over our stomach, breathing heavily from the aftermath. I pulled my fingers out, watching his face covered in sweat and tears.

I gritted my teeth and dug my hands into his hips, slammed him down onto my hard cock. His eyes snapped open.

"M-Master?" he asked confusingly.

"I'm not done with you, pet. And don't think I'll just let you go after fingered you." I said, pulling out until only the head was in. and I rammed back in, made my beautiful pet scream in both pain and pleasure. I pushed him down onto the mattress and turned so that we're in a spooning position. I lifted his left leg up, getting the right angle and slammed in hard.

"Feels so good, babe. Your hole is sucking me in." I moaned out. My eyes rolled back in my head as the tight feelings of his perfectly tight, virgin ass. He was too busy screaming my name so he didn't reply.

I reached up and kissed him passionately. I bit his lips, drawing blood. He moaned and joined my moves. His hips pushed down to meet my thrusts. He screamed louder and louder each time his prostate being abused. And I love it. I loved every sound he made because of me. I loved how sexy he was when his back arched and his hips moved on my cock. I loved how his mouth opened with saliva dripped from the corners of his lips. I loved all of him.

He was begging me to fuck him raw, to use him not just to make love with him. his voice was so… arousing: shaking and wanting. I smiled inwardly. Then I moved faster and harder. Minutes later, I came in his body while he had already come for five times. Itachi was almost unconscious.

"Hm… Love you, pet." I said as I yawned, my arms wrapped around him possessively.

"Love you too, Master." He said, half asleep. His hands hugged my arms. God damned he's too cute for his own good.

I smiled and let myself driven into sleep with my lover in my arms.

* * *

Will have more. So, R&R please.


End file.
